The Two Sheriffs of Astrera
by Edward George
Summary: The Druids of Astrera hand Mike and Jennie a tough case, a Magi who is convincing a Prince to secede his kingdom from the rest of the realm. They must approach this case with caution. In the mean time they discover who the whistle blowers are.


The Two Sheriffs of Astrera

The Druids of Astrera hand Mike and Jennie a tough case, a Magi who is convincing a Prince to secede his kingdom from the rest of the realm. They must approach this case with caution. In the mean time they discover who the whistle blowers are.

1.

Castle Pevanshire was quiet, seemingly slumbering in the mid-day warmth. The Druids who inhabit the ancient castle were never seen by the town's people the nearby town of Hiborane. The town was as old as the castle, quiet, serene and a place to relax. But lately the town had seen its share of excitement.

Word was passed from traveler to merchant, to stranger, the land was about to change, the Druids of Castle Pevanshire dispatched the two Sheriffs, something never done before to rid the realm of rogue sorcerers, wizards and vagabonds who plagued the land with their sleight of hand magic; none had been tested or sanctioned by the druids.

A voice broke the midday quiet of Hiborane, a youth ran through the town yelling, "The Sheriffs are coming, the Sheriffs are coming! They have a prisoner!"

People dropped what they were doing hurrying over to the main road to watch the procession of the man and woman known throughout the realm simply as the Sheriffs. Mike and Estera were chosen by the Druid Council to be the Council's Sheriffs, their instructions were plain and simple, clean up the rogue sorcerers and shaman.

The steady _clomp-clomp_ of the three horse's hooves echoed through the town. People lined both sides of the road three deep to get a look at the latest prisoner the two were bringing in. He sat astride the horse the robe hiked up between his legs, his bandy legs bare, his sandaled feet barely touching the stirrups. The rogue warlock looked around the crowd for help but none was coming. Instead the crowd shouted curses and taunts at him, and threw cabbage and rotten tomatoes at him. The Sheriffs ignored it, it was a ritual they learned to deal with.

Mike and Jennie, or Estera were known throughout the realm, their attire was the mottled green, brown, black and gray battle dress uniform, with gloss black paratrooper boots, black beret with aviator sun glasses. Both were heavily armed with strange weapons not of Edrhon or any of its lands. People throughout Astrera learned if the pair showed up in a town asking questions about a certain magi or sorcerer, they were there for a good reason.

The prisoner always knew why the Sheriffs were bringing them to Castle Pevanshire. They cried, they were scared, were frightened, sweating profusely the closer they drew to the Castle. They knew they were about to lose their power of spells and enchantments. Mike learned early on, no mercy. These people knew the rules, yet they broke them. Everyone they arrested was a novice or apprentice, or worse a charlatan who thought they could operate above the law of the Druids.

Mike and Estera turned up the road to the castle. Approaching the gates and drawbridge the apprentice Druids that guarded the drawbridge recognized them as soon as they turned onto the road. Mike and Estera merely nodded to the druids as they passed into the inner court yard. The prisoner screaming and crying despite the gag in his mouth. They were met in the Castle court yard by the Senior Council members.

Estera turned her horse sideward to watch the prisoner as Mike dismounted. He walked over to loosen the nylon straps that held prisoner in the saddle. The prisoner wailing as he felt his ethereal powers draining from him.

"Come on junior, time to face the music whether ya like it or not."

The rogue warlock was pulled from the saddle the horse moved and he tumbled to the ground. Looking up, he was not looking at the Sheriff hovering over him but four unsympathetic faced senior apprentice Druids. He felt the tie-stays being cut off his wrists and the ball taken from his mouth.

"He's all yours guys." Mike snapped his Gerber multi-tool closed returning it to the belt pouch.

The druids hauled the prisoner to his feet getting a firm grip on him, they led him away cursing, screaming, and yelling about his innocence.

Mike tossed the reins to the stable hands that stood on the edge of the crowd of Druids waiting to take the horses.

Helping Jennie from her horse, the girl fell into Mike's arms. "Babe, I am saddle sore."

"You need a hot bath and a foot massage – and a bit of TLC."

"Sounds good to me." Jennie leaned on Mike as they crossed the court yard to the castle.

2.

Two senior Druids watched from an upper Chamber turret window. "You wouldn't know it to look at them right now, but they have become the most dangerous pair in the land. But the ordinary people love them, to the rogues and roughens they are the worst of the worst demons."

"Anything happen to either one someday there will be hell to pay."

Mike and Jennie stepped into the foyer where two druids', a young senior druid apprentices, a boy and girl in training attached themselves to Mike and Jennie. They were really Jennie's acolytes more than Mike's. The kids followed them to their chambers and the office they had established for themselves as the Sheriffs of Astrera. The boy stepped forward to open the door. He glanced up to the brass plaque that read, Office of the 503rd Black Ops. The 503rd was in honor of his former Special Ops section when he was in the US Army.

Mike took the weapons back to the weapons room to clean and service them. The girl Druid followed Jennie back to the bath area. The boy helped Mike with the weapons then store them in the special cabinet with locks on the doors with a spell placed by the Druids that only Mike and Jennie could open.

Bathed and relaxing they were sitting by the tower window a vigorous knock, Mike was reading a book he found in the library, Jennie dozing in his arms awoke.

Mike called, "Open."

The boy druid opened the door another young druid bowed stepping aside as Druid Omkron stepped in. They stood as he entered the room.

"Sit."

The apprentice drew up a chair for him, sitting across them. "I must say, you two have made quite a name for your selves across the realm this past season. You show up in a town or hamlet, people know why you are there. But that is not the reason for my call." Omkron rested his hands on his knees. "We have a vexing problem that came up while you two were gone. Of course, myself or one of the Council could have intercepted you on the way here and diverted you and brought the prisoner back – but, I told them how you prefer operating. So, the Council is leaving it to me – as usual. The Magi Plaveus of Isngistan has managed to hide from us until now. As far as the Council knows, he is not sanctioned by any senior Druid or senior druid of any of the five realms. The problem as it now stands he's convincing Prince Arturus the Bold of to secede from Astrera and set up his own kingdom. Problem is, the Prince is on the fence so-to-speak on this issue and – to make matters worse is due to marry."

"Woman?" Estera asked watching as Mike was jotting down notes in a note book.

"Girl. Princess Valerie Berengiere. Her father is King Gérard the Wolf of Troton. And if I understand this correctly, he will not stand for his youngest daughter marrying some upstart like Prince Arturus who secedes from Astrera to set up his own kingdom. He knows full well what that will lead to."

Writing additional notes Mike clipped the pen to the note book signalling the druids to bring drink for them. He said, "Yeah, so do I. I know that story too well. From my knowledge that leads to inviting a strong neighbour to invade him, crush him and take over the land giving the invaders a back door and launching pad from which to invade the rest of the realm."

"Exactly. That's why I wanted to talk to you first. You seem to know more about these situations then the Council does. They seemed to think you two could go in and take the Magi Plaveus out like you did the others. I said no, the Magi will have to be handled like you did Ishgater."

Mike sipped his wine in thought. Jennie watched him. He was thoughtful for a moment. "Tell you what. I need to have an audience with the Council to explain my plans to them. But first I need to do some research on this guy. Tell them to hold off on other operations until Estera and I complete this one. I got a feeling this goes much deeper than we are seeing. Fortunately that idea of Druid Briar's intercepting us with the prisoner never materialized."

"Yes. Very well. We'll discuss this in more detail after you do your research."

He finished his wine and left.

Mike finished his wine setting the goblet on the tray. "Okay, guys, we're heading to the library."

"What are we looking for, dear?"

"I don't know I'll know when we find it. Actually anything on Isngista and the Magi Plaveus."

"Got that, guys? Anything on the Magi."

"Yes, Mistress Estera," they said in unison sounding bored.

The two youngsters rolled their eyes in exasperation as they followed their Masters out of the room. Jennie's soft blue and white gown swishing about her feet as they walked. Mike adopted the dress of the landed gentry of the realm, the knee breeches, white silk socks, white linen shirt and colored tie and felt waist jacket. Esteras took Mike's arm as they walked across the castle to the library.

Brother Orune looked up with a smile as Mike and Esteras walked in the library their student charges in tow.

"What is it this time, Mike?" he asked laying his quill down.

Opening the note book Mike said, "Anything on the Magi Plaveus, a certain Prince Arturus the Bold of Isngistan, and some kingdom called Isngistan."

Brother Orune looked at the names of various books within his view. "This way."

He stood from his work leading the four across the library to the opposite side of the vast room. "Here. All the kingdoms." Then he led them to another series of shelves. "All of the rulers of the kingdoms of Edrhon to include the Prince is in here."

Brother Orune walked away leaving Mike and Esters to break the work down between the two and their trainee assistance.

Mike spent nearly a half hour looking the books over before he pulled out several books to deal with Magi Plaveus and Prince Arturus. Jennie and the girl found several books on the kingdom of Isngistan. Jennie sat back at the table with the apprentices watching Mike as he read over the books.

"Hey, hone you know what we need?" he said still looking over the book he was reading.

"Can't imagine. What?"

"Three easels with pads of butcher paper and a set of marker pens."

"Anything else, dear?"

"Cup of coffee?"

The boy and girl learned early on they had the best of two worlds with these two. Being apprenticed to them, especially Eastera was turning into a pleasurable experience.

Estera said to them, "Watch as I conjure up Mike's coffee – he likes it strong. He calls it tankers coffee."

"That's right," said Mike without looking up. "Strong enough to take the paint off a duce and a half."

The boy said puzzled, "What's a duce and a half?"

"A truck where he comes from. Okay now watch." She held one hand out and waved the other over it at the same time chanting a few words a large cup of steaming hot coffee appeared in her hand. "You'll have a chance when he's ready for a refill."

She set the coffee in front of him. "Now the easels."

Mike watched as Estera formed an inverted V with her hands and spoke the spell. One by one the three easels appeared. She looked at him. "Is that what you wanted, Mike?"

Mike stood with a book in hand and a black marker pen, he kissed Jennie. "Absolutely," then went to the easels writing headings on each pad, than placed the girl Ethel and the boy Gylin each by an easel and Estera by the third.

"Ethel, the Prince – Psychoanalysis …"

"Excuse me, sir for asking - but how do you spell that word?"

Mike realized he was dealing with children that had no idea what half this stuff meant. He broke the terms down for them listing each one as he came across information that was relevant to his purpose in dealing with Magi Plaveus, and Prince Arturus

Chief Master Druid Omkron crossed the library to where Mike and Estera worked, the two apprentices intent on what Mike was having them list on the pads.

He walked around to see the pages of columns of names, phrases, descriptions, and other notes. Omkron nodded to Estera. "You are right, my dear Michael is very methodical in his approach to these areas. What is your next approach, Michael?"

"Hopefully we can make a direct approach. Otherwise, as is Magi Plaveus habit, he'll skip town. Then armed with this information we can go after him. Under his name this pad is a listing of places he favors as hideaways or he considers as a safe house, someone who will hide him from us. If the guy is smart, he'll expect us sooner or later."

"And the Prince?"

"If he isn't already hiding Plaveus, he probably told him to pack his bags and leave town. But then again I could be wrong."

Estera added, "But as soon as we show up they'll know why we are there."

"True," Omkron said thoughtfully. "Have you thought of the cloaking method?"

"Either way when we appear he'll know, and we really have no way of knowing where he is at."

"True." Omkron nodded, gesturing to the charts. "You're going to brief the Council on this, I suppose."

It was more a statement then question that left no room for debate.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I need to put this in a format the Council can follow. This is chicken scratch the way I have this."

A smile stole at the old wizard's mouth as he turned to leave.

3.

Later that evening after the supper meal in the large dining hall they went back to the apartment first changing in to their BDU's and getting ready in case they were needed. Mike realized that when things happened in the kingdom, it was always after dark. The first couple times they were totally unprepared and too much time was wasted getting ready. He called their new preparedness 'on strip-alert.'

The only thing they had to put on were the weapons belts and head off wherever.

They settled in for the evening, the kids tired unable to keep their eyes open as Mike and Estera finished the briefing charts the briefing on the Magi and Prince and Isngistan. The two kids sat beside Estera nodding off but still trying to show some interest as the marker pens squeaked across the paper. Mike consulted his notes and looked back at the sheets of notes he'd pulled off each pad.

Standing back he started to read the notes and information, but was interrupted by a brief vigorous knock at the Chamber door.

"Open – Enter," he called too annoyed.

The boy hurried to the door, faster than he meant, Estera seldom corrected them but found a way to let them know they needed to be aware of the dignity that went with the position.

Gylin opened the door. The druid nearly feel in.

"The Sheriffs?" he said breathing hard.

The words galvanized Mike and Estera.

"We're here. What happened?"

The apprentice said, "Master Druid Eckalis …"

They grabbed their weapons belts putting them on and grabbing the rifles working the bolts and slipping the safeties off as they ran to the door. Druid Eckalis led them down the corridor toward the stairwell to the fourth floor. Mike glanced back to see Amonora among the apprentices. He knew Master Druid Eckalis was her mentor and Superior. He had a funny feeling about this.

Druid Eckalis led them several doors down stopping he pointed to the door. "There."

The other Druids and apprentices stayed back watching the two. Mike pointed to Jennie indicating she take low, he would take high and kick the door in. Slinging the rifle in assault mode, he drew a .357 Magnum holding it up in both hands stepped back raising his right foot kicking the door in. It swung back slamming against the wall. Two boys and a girl, druids in training were shocked to see the two Sheriffs guns aimed at them step into the room. The wands they had in hand poised over a basin of a clear liquid was the type used to seek out someone with an interest in the darker arts.

Mike shouted in a rapid words, "FREEZE! Drop the wands! Hands on heads - on the floor spread `em – Now MOVE it!"

Jennie moved to the other side of the room a .45 in hand. "Move it!" she shouted. "We're not talking to ourselves! Drop those wands – Now!"

There was a clattering of wands hitting the floor. Moving to a large vessel of a clear liquid Mike glanced in it. The stunned face of a man with short cut hair and closely cropped black beard, dark eyes shone in the liquid then quickly vanished.

"Now I know …"

Not wasting time on the incident, Mike tossed Jennie a tie-stay to bind the girl, he bound one

youth then the other. The kids, no older then twelve or thirteen were crying as Mike and Jennie frisked them tossing their ceremonial knives aside.

"Enough hardware. What were you planning on doing with this junk, open a pawn shop? On your feet, Junior –come on Missy, you too. Move it."

"On yer feet, kid," said Jennie standing back, the automatic leveled on him.

Chief Druid Omkron stood in the door, his two apprentices appearing dower and silent watching the three apprentices being led to the Council Chamber.

"I see you got our whistle blowers as you call them, Mike." He nodded to his niece turning the boy with the others over to the Druids for disciplinary action.

"Yes. This is a twist. Also you'll never guess whose mug I saw in the basin of liquid?"

Chief Druid Omkron shook his head.

"Magi Plaveus."

"Not surprising."

The woman Druid Council member Mistress Ursula ran up to them her robe open, disheveled as if she had just gotten out of bed. Omkron did not look back. The look of scathing distaste was evident on the woman's face. She barely lifted her eyes to regard the two Sheriffs. She glanced to her right seeing Apprentice Amonora. Immediately without asking, she knew who brought the Sheriffs running.

"We'll deal with this in the Council Chambers. Sheriffs, if you will …"

Omkron stepped up to Mike as Ursula walked away. "What are your plans, Mike? If you have any laid out yet?"

Mike stared at the wall across the corridor. He said in a quiet tone, "Subversive operations. This changes the complexion of the operation. We're going to have to take a different approach to this. Discredit Plaveus to the Prince. If it comes down to a direct confrontation, so be it."

Laying a hand on Mike's shoulder, Omkron said, "We pray not."

4.

Estera produced the master copies of the briefing charts for the Council. They approved of Mike's plan of action and his well thought out contingency plans.

The sun was just rising, its red glow spreading over the land as they prepared to leave Castle Pevanshire and investigate and hopefully take Magi Plaveus into custody. The Druids formed a circle about them in the court yard, their apprentices stood beside the Master Druid Omkron. Estrea made a circle with her hands then they faded from view reappearing hundreds of miles away with their horses and supplies in the Kingdom of Isngistan.

They rode on for the next hour watching the sides of the road. Mike noticed the poles or staff's sticking up wavering. Putting a hand out to stop Esteras he pointed to the poles sticking up. Esteras turned her horse full around to face back the little men rushed out brandishing the staffs surrounding them pointing the staffs at them. Mike and Esteras drew their revolvers leveling the weapons on them.

Mike said in a slow tone drawing out the words, "You guys musta thought this would be your lucky day. Our two .357's have you guys all surrounded. Now care to drop those poles?"

"The Sheriffs," said one of the little men backing up bumping in to another behind him.

Estera said jokingly, "Oops, wrong ones."

Mike could not help but laugh. "Okay, guys now what? Care to explain what you thought you were going to do?"

The group looking sheepish scuffed at the ground.

The one who appeared to be the leader, Jonik said, "We thought you were travelers."

"Uh, huh. Try me on another one. In other words you guys nearly messed up."

"Um, yes m'lord." The leader said softly. "Sorry, Sheriff."

Mike rode the hammer forward, then Estera rode hers forward.

Mike dismounted. Estera turned her horse around and dismounted standing behind Mike.

"Okay, guys, I know the elves well enough to know this is not your normal thing to do – robbing people. So what is with the Robin Hood and merry gang gambit?"

The elves looked at each other, the same one, Jonik spoke up, "Prince Arturus the Bold raised the taxes. We can't even begin to pay the Prince's taxes. Our families are out of homes our children are cold at night, no home fires."

"Has it ever been like this prior to this time?" Esteras asked.

The group shook their heads. "No me ladyship."

"What can we do?" Elwin asked tears in his eyes.

Mike looked up at Esteras as he straightened up. She said, "That's exactly why we're here. We're friends of the elves near my town of Gillamoor they're from the village of Isyhluma. We rescued Queen Evelyn and Lady Iydelis from the demon Ishgater."

"Yes! We know them!" Jonik cheered. "You freed our Queen. The elves of Isyhluma are our cousins!"

The elves danced around and cheered throwing their hats in the air.

"Our lucky day," another cheered zig-zagging through Mike and Estera's legs.

Jonik said with a quiet voice, "We take you to our people."

Mike turned to Esteras, "Something tells me we're not going to like what we see."

"You too, eh?"

They followed the elves to their hiding place deep in to the ancient forest, the thick sun dappled growth making for good concealment for the elven village. Estera could sense the ancient trees speaking to her, many over one thousand years old, many were just saplings when she was a child romping in the forest near her home.

Following the faint track through the forest, Mike and Estera's eyes shifted left to right watching for likely places an ambush could be sprung. The elves led them along the trail shielded from the sun light that at times was over grown by bushes and forest flowers, other times the path was plain to see. Mike glanced up looking for a break in the canopy that reminded him of the jungle canopy of Vietnam he rappelled through several times. Little or no sunlight filtered through the thick growth, the elves leading them deeper into the forest. Mike fingered the butt of a .45 as they walked.

The elves stopped near a narrow rippling stream flowing over rocks, under over hanging branches and bushes. They could hear work and voices and singing going on that stopped as they approached the village.

"Wait Sheriff," said Jonik holding a hand up. "Let me go ahead of you. Stay with them."

The others stayed with them as a precaution. Mike and Estera tied the horses to a tree, Estera whispered in their ears, "You guys stay here and be good. You're too big to be in an elf village."

The horses snorted shaking their heads. They sniffed at the lush undergrowth and grass, munching on it, and close enough they could drink from the stream.

Jonik walked into the village their people were building. Hearing the horses and talking, even beyond normal hearing they stopped what they were doing to immediately grab up what they could to use as weapons. They had an assortment of weapons in hand to defend themselves and the new village.

Gesturing back in the direction he entered he said, "I have the Sheriffs of Astrera with me. They'll set things right. They're the ones who rescued Queen Evelyn."

"Where are they?" Nindrol the mayor asked looking around trying to see them. "Where are they, we need to meet them."

"In the forest with Elwin."

"Well bring them here they're friends of our Queen, and rescued her then we need to meet them."

Jonik walked back to get the two humans waiting with the other elves and the horses.

"The mayor says come. You are friends of our Queen."

"Name dropping again, huh?" said Jennie bumping Mike's hip with hers. "Got your number."

Mike followed along nothing to say. _'She's not my wife – yet, but she acts like it.'_

Entering the village, the elves cheered as Mike and Estera stood in what was to become the town square, the hub of any town or village. Homes were being built, wells dug, wood cut, glass formed, tubs of grout for mortar, furniture being hand crafted, the elves had a lot of work ahead of them.

"Two villages have to be rebuilt from scratch because of this," said Mike looking around, elves stretching their hands up to shake hands with them.

"They have nothing?" Estera was appalled at the site, the elves were hard at work, literally starting their lives over.

"Welcome," the Mayor said with a bow, taking his hat off to them. "Mayor Nindrol at your service m' Lords."

"They're not Lords, they're Sheriffs," stepping up to the Mayor, Jonik said behind his hand.

Nindrol said irritably, "I know that." Turning back to Mike and Esteras he added, "What brings you to this part of the realm?"

They laughed lightly at the exchange between the two. Mike said "Magi Plaveus, Wizard to Prince Arturus the Bold of Isngistan for fomenting sedition and unrest among the people, just to name two areas out of maybe a dozen charges the Council of Druids has brought against him, Also, three of our young Druids in training are in trouble thanks to the Magi."

Nindrol puffed his cheeks out. "Yes. I suppose that's not all he has done."

An elf spoke up, "What did the young druids do?"

"Spying for Magi Plaveus," Jennie replied soberly.

Mike said looking down on the group of elves around them now happy to see Esteras and him. "One of your people said it was because of him, the Magi that the Prince raised the taxes."

Nindrol venomatly spit on the ground as did several others among the group "Yeah, so what about him. He took everything away from us we had to pay his filthy blood money."

"We're not the only ones, Sheriff. Even the humans are suffering while the Prince and his people live in luxury," a girl elf said the people agreeing with her.

"Seems to me this is how the French Revolution started."

"Do you think there will be a revolution?" said Estera concerned what it will do to the realm of Astrera.

"There will be if we don't put a stop to the Magi and his shenanigans real soon. This one could make the French Revolution look like a garden party."

5.

Two nights later eight figures dressed in black slipped through the streets of Isngistan with

posters appearing in their wake for people to read at first light before the night watchmen started tearing them down.

The town had three night watchmen, but two o'clock, as Mike said would happen, guards and watchmen were least attentive at that hour, that is when they struck. In the meantime the watchmen found some place to duck into to sleep at that hour. They slept soundly as the eight figures moved about the town tacking the posters in places the people were sure to see them.

The watchmen stumbled out of their hiding places wondering what all the clusters of people were doing. Mike and Estera in disguise were each reading a poster to the people as if they had just discovered it. The night watchmen looked at the posters with horror. Several people were reading the posters to others who could not read. One watchman went to snatch the poster from Esteras' hand. The poster disappeared.

"Where is the poster?" the soldier demanded.

"You mean this?" The poster magically slid out of Estera's sleeve as if peering at him. He started to grab for it lunging she stepped aside sticking a foot out he tripped landing face first in a puddle of somebody's 'morning water."

Most of the people laughed as he stood, mud and the water dripping from his face. Estera walked away laughing. Mike stood to the side watching. He passed the poster to a youth who took it running around town waving it at people, some still seeing what the light of day looked like. The third night watchman ran after him but being younger, the boy ran off waving the poster at him ducking and dodging through the empty market stalls, jumping onto the low eves of roofs. Mike was laughing as he passed the two night watchmen wiping the water from their faces he bumped one shoving him back into the water. Estera quickly passed a spell to the poster sticking it to a tavern wall.

Together they walked out of the town laughing.

"I haven't had that much fun since out the Sergeant Major's retirement party," said Mike slipping an arm Estera's waist.

"What do you think will happen to them?"

"Sleeping on duty? Used to be shot at sunrise. These guys? Did you see those stocks back there?"

"Gotchya."

The night watchmen went around trying to get the posters off the walls, fences, and poles but there were too many.

Mike and Esteras walked in to the elfin village.

"How did it go with the posters?"

"Two more nights of that then we'll switch to phase two. Like I said once this is moving it'll be hard for them to stop us. Like stopping a boulder from rolling downhill."

"Then what, Mike?" asked Nindrol.

"We very carefully canvas the humans for likely candidates to participate in the revolution – but not before. They have to be 'true believers in this cause. By the time we get to phase five, Esteras and I will have to handle our fuzzy buddy."

"Excuse me," said Nindrol with a sniff pulling himself straight, "but he is not my fuzzy buddy."

The next night more posters appeared by the third day the watchmen were in trouble with the palace.

Dressed in their peasant garb Mike and Jennie stood on the edge of the crowd in the town square watching the three watchmen placed in the community punishment stocks, struggling, cursing, claiming their innocence.

Mike leaned toward Jennie. "It's beginning. Let's go."

Night lay as a heavy blanket over the land as the eight figures slipping through the village left posters on walls, fences, posts, and walls asking, 'Is the Magi in this for himself?'

'What is the Magi going to do with all that money?' 'How much is to be given back to the people as work projects?'

Mike and Jennie were shadows within shadows watching the army patrol walk pass. The Prince had the army take over the job of night watchmen.

"Martial law. Wonderful way to do business."

"So it coming down to that. Didn't waste time did he?" said Jennie waiting until the patrol was past their place.

The elves lay low watching, not a word spoken or breath taken as the patrol passed. They stopped when they saw the poster stuck to a wall. The poster declared the Magi a charlatan. The leader or one who was in charge tried ripping the poster off the wall. He took his glove off but the poster was stuck. A soldier walked up making a joke about the other couldn't do it, he'd show him how.

Trying not to say anything or beginning to snicker, a great temptation, they put their hands over their mouths. Mike touched their shoulders, the group melted back into the forest.

The group lay low that next night as Mike and Jennie and the elves planned their next move.

They gathered around the fire in the town square, Mayor Nindrol presiding, Mike outlined his plans. "Now we keep the Magi as the bad guy in front of the people. We quietly spread doubt and questions among the people."

Mike wrote six letters to different Royal ministers of the court of Isngistan. The letters were short and to the point. Unless the tax burden imposed by one person is lifted from the people, the few who benefit, the many will be left with no recourse but to take matters into their own hands. Ending with the dire warning, "At the right time, the Freedom Party will punish those few responsible for the burden, and bring aid and comfort to the latter." The letters were signed, Isngistan Freedom Party.

Dressing in disguises Mike and Estera peasants with elf guides the letters were delivered to the various ministers. Once the weight of the letters became clear decisions to the several ministers, opinions were split between those who heeded the message, taking the threat seriously and those who discounted the message from a group of malcontents.

Returning to the elfin village Mike and Estera changed back to their regular native attire of Castle Pevanshire, Mike was attired in the knee high pants and stockings and Estera in her soft blue and white dress and soft shoes.

Mike and Estra sat on a log on the edge of the new village noticing the village was coming along, the houses were the elf's first priority for their children.

Laying the notebook on his legs the elves sat in a semicircle attentive to Mike's words, their work forgotten for the moment. He said, "Okay, for what it's worth, we're over the hump on this mission. I think tonight would be a good time to test the waters for the seeds of doubt to see if they've taken root."

"Go disguised again?" Mayor Nindrol said with a smile. He knew without a doubt what that would lead to.

"Yes. But with a twist." He stopped to see Jennie's reaction. "I'll go into the tavern first. Jennie, you come in behind me acting like a …"

Jennie's tone was frigid, "A what?"

Mike swallowing hard, seeing the elves had an idea what he would say but was afraid Estera would take his idea wrong.

"Well, ya know babe, um, one of those … um, women… I guess."

"That's what I thought you wanted. Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Glad you asked." He produced a sample of the flyer he wanted to put out. "Okay this directly questions Magi Plaveus' legitimacy. I put forth the questions, How well do you know the Magi's – without naming names, past? Where did the Magi come from – if not Castle Pevanshire than where? Why were the taxes raised? His benefit or the Prince's? Do any of the taxes come back to you as community work projects or does it benefit a small number of people?

Then, the coup de grace; What happened to the money stolen from you? Was there an accounting of the funds by the palace or who took it?"

Mike held the notebook so the elves could see what he'd written.

"And you are going to make flyers?" An elf maiden asked.

"Yes and …"

Estera/Jennie got the immediate idea. "I slip the flyers on to the table while the men are distracted by my – um, charms. Right dear?"

"Absolutely."

Mike and Estera with the six elves helping them were starting out to the road the steady beat of horses' hooves and sound of jingling harness stopped them.

"Hold it," Mike hissed gesturing for the group. "Under cover and keep quiet – no noise."

The procession took a few minutes for it to pass their position where they were hiding in the flanking forest and scrub brush. The guards, knights and cavalry were watchful passing through the area, conscious it was a good area for an enemy or someone wanting to do the princess harm to lie in wait.

Mike, Estera and the elves watched the white and gold gilded coach pass their position from their position by the road. Mike peered out through a small space in the bushes at the coach. He could just see an older stern man watching the sides of the road almost expecting something to happen this close to Castle Isngistan. He saw the young girl her head held in a regal manner. She was obviously holding it up now that they were close to Isngistan.

The procession passed Mike stepped out from the brush and undergrowth. "Who was that?"

Jonik looked after the soldiers and coach with an air of indifference. "Princess Valerie Berengiere of Peyedor and her father King Gérard the Wolf of Troton going to Prince Arturus the Bold of Isngistan for the wedding."

"Wait, how old is she?"

Jonik though a moment before he said, "Fourteen."

Mike was stunned. "She's just a kid!"

Estera said, "Girls marry young in this land, dear."

Mike looked at her surprised.

The group stood in the middle of the road, Mike staring after the coach and guard escort surrounding the coach. The girl and marriage threw a new twist to the problem of dealing with Plaveus.

Estera and the elves waited for Mike to make up his mind. After a few seconds his face brightened. "This situation will play right into our hands. Let's go. Guaranteed there will be a banquet and the whole enchilada,"

"Mike, what's an enchilada?" an elf maiden asked as they began walking toward the town.

6.

The odor of ale, whiskey and bitters and sweaty bodies permeated the tap room of the ancient tavern. Noise, singing, and laughter spilled out to the street with light from the tavern when the door was opened. The lone person walked in, the patrons ignored him as he crossed the room to a corner table. A serving girl dodging her way through the crowd past tables of men grabbing for her walked over to the table.

"What will ye have, sir?" she asked avoiding another outstretched hand.

"Stein of ale," said Mike his restless eyes watching the crowd.

The girl returned to the bar to get another tray of drinks. Mike knew either the Magi or Prince or both would have every available man on the walls, the streets, and on key areas of the Castle with the Prince's 'lady love' and rich guests would begin arriving by tomorrow. The pending wedding only a few days away. Mike's well laid out plans had to be either dropped, changed, or altered. Despite the royal wedding Mike and Estera would have to move within the next two days or chance losing the initiative on capturing the Magi.

A stein of ale appeared in front of Mike. Glancing around him he saw Estera/Jennie with her arm around a drunk man. Unseen was the card she slipped into his hand then slowly with a sensuous stride she moved to the next table, the same thing making the rounds of the tavern until she was standing at Mike's table.

Mike pushed a stein of ale toward her. "Drink on the house."

"Thanks, I need this. I never understood how these girls can work in a place like this. Place stinks."

Jennie sat beside Mike sipping the ale watching the crowd as another group entered. Everyone in the inn that night was in the mood to celebrate and sing the Prince's praises.

Glancing sideward at a table of rough looking men she extended her powers sensing the men were more than what they seemed. She said into the stein the foam concealing her words, "Don't look now but those men sitting down at the next table are the Magi's agents. Spies."

Mike kept his eye on them glancing at Jennie, her eyes flared he looked back at the other table. "What is it?"

"They've captured four of the elves!"

"Shit!" Mike finished his ale, stood his blood boiling.

Jennie said quietly as he stood pushing back from the table, "What are you going to do?"

"Have some fun with them." He walked over to the table tossing a card he had that asked the set of questions. Leaning over between two of the men he put his arms around them. "You guys seen this card?"

One of the men reached out for the card crumbling it in his hand. No one missed what he did. He stopped looking up at Mike not realizing who it was.

"Spies!" Mike said loud enough all talking and joking stopped. Everyone was watching to see what Mike would do next. He called out, "The Magi's spies!"

He took two by their dirty greasy hair smashed their faces into the table upsetting a stein of ale and bottle of whiskey. A bar maid close by with a full tray of ale steins turned slamming it over another spy's head knocking him out.

"We'll take care of them, sir," a patron offered stepping over to the table hauling one of the men who had not been knocked out to his feet.

The man had the look of fear on him as two more men joined the first.

"Let's go mate, time of reckoning is here." The man cracked his knuckles twice, the other looked up at the circle of men standing around him feral fear filling his eyes. He eyed the hilt of the strange sheathed sword across Mike's back.

"I – I'm just…"

The chair was pulled out from under him.

"Up!" Mike told him. "Now!"

Jennie sat back at the table a smug look on her face. This despite the elves being caught was working to their advantage now.

"The Magi's boys, huh?" Another grabbed him by the neck taking him to the door. They took the other three dragging them across the room to the door also.

Mike faded to the back, Jennie joined him casting a spell of invisibility about them slipping out the back door to the alley. The alley smelled no better than the packed, over crowded tavern, they looked to see if any elves had been able to escape.

Moving toward the street they saw two dark shadows hiding by several empty ale kegs and boxes.

Mike said softly to one he recognized, "Jonik?"

The two little men jumped, looking around fearful of the guards.

"Mike!" they called running to them.

"Let's get out of here. They took the others to the palace, I take it?"

"Yes. They'll die there."

"No, Jennie and I will go after them. We've done this often enough. The only hard part, the extra show of force the Prince is putting on for his sweetie."

"He's got a plan, Jonik. We'll rescue them," Jennie assured him.

They moved through the back streets coming out where the foot patrol had tethered their horses.

"I guess these guys get to join the infantry tomorrow." Mike boosted the elves to a horse, Jennie took one, Mike another, loosed the remaining horses swatting at them they moved off toward the fields. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

They rode out of the town to the main road, the moon covered by clouds broke free shedding its light over the land. The elves hung on for the hard pace Mike set to get back to the elf village. They wiped the horses into a furious gallop. Mike remembering to lean into the horse.

"Oh shit not again…?" Mike moaned spurring his mount on. Ahead was a road block a rail placed across the road to stop any one from passing through until cleared by the guards. The guards had built a bon fire against the chill of the night casting them in its harsh orange glow. "Ride! Follow me and don't stop!"

Mike and Jennie as a precaution not to giving themselves away just yet, used the swords. Reaching back his hand resting briefly on the hilt.

The closer they rode Mike could see the guards and the horrified looks as they saw the determined look on the lead rider's face. Drawing the sword from his back, the blade flashing in the moon light. The second rider drew a sword that flashed in the moon light.

The elves with Mike and Jennie in the lead bore down on the security post at full gallop. The four guards shook with fright at the sight of the flashing swords and riders not stopping. They drew their swords daring to take a swing at the riders. The swords descended on them as the riders passed them at a full gallop, two fell another was cut bleeding the rider's jumped the rail not looking back.

They rode through the night returning to the elfin village. Mayor Nindrol looked at the group riding up to the village suddenly concerned.

"Where are the others," he asked as Mike and Estera dismounted, the elves holding lanterns out to looking for their mates.

"Captured," said Mike helping Jonik and Horith off their horse. "We're going back for them."

"What happened?" another asked looking back along the darkened trail. Where are they?"

"The Magi has them. The Prince's girl friend is here and the place is crawling with soldiers."

"We're going back in for them – our way!" said Jennie knowing Mike's idea already. "Up and over the wall and inside."

Mike and Jennie ran back to get their back packs and disappeared into the woods to change. The elves waited as they changed. A short time later they emerged in their trademark BDU's. Gathering their weapons, they buckled on their web gear the shoulder holsters and leg pistols, 9 millimeters. The elves sighed as Mike and Estera stepped into the fire light. Mike in the BDU pants, brown T-shirt, gloss black boots, black beret and weapons. Jennie was in full BDU's, the gloss black boots, beret, and her long black hair done up in a bun at the back of her head. They gathered up what equipment they would need they were ready to leave.

"We want to go. Mike." Two elves waiting with Jonik waited expectantly as they pulled black skin tight gloves on.

Mike and Jennie knew they didn't have much choice.

Jennie said, "They can do things you can't – they're small and agile"

Mike shrugged. "Okay guys, the boss says ya go."

The elves cheered as they were boosted to the horses, the group now with two more mounted rode back into the night. The hooves thundering on the hard packed surface rode from the hidden track back the way they came.

Short of the road block they left the road cutting through the thick forest and fields riding across the fields in to a stand of trees near the palace. The Prince's Palace was evident even from a distance. The walls, gate house, the palace itself was a blaze with torches and candles and lanterns.

Dismounting Mike took out binoculars with night vision capability to look over the wall. "Good god, the place looks like Disney World all light up. Good thing he doesn't have an electric bill to pay next month."

After a few minutes of checking the wall out, he said, "Yeah, we're going have a hard time getting in there. Guards posted every ten to fifteen feet. The Prince must have every man he has on duty to protect his sweetie not to mention her own people."

Jennie took the binoculars from him to look at the two walls from their position. "Let me see. I'll bet there is."

Mike gave the situation thought. Mentally he threw out his original plans revising his idea on the spot. The Princess and the King showing up when they did threw the proverbial 'monkey wrench' in to his well laid out plans; however, he considered, the Magi wouldn't be going anywhere soon with all the royalty showing up. It was a matter of pride to have a magi on the 'payroll'.

Jennie looked up into Mike's concerned face. The elves quietly watched the two. "You're thinking."

"Yeah … but can we do it?"

Jennie raised the binoculars back to her eyes. Lowering the glasses, she said to the elves, "Hope you guys are good at climbing?"

"Why?" Jonik asked then looking at the palace wall said, "Oh …"

"Like we did the first time to get into Ishgater's castle." Jennie passed binoculars back to Mike.

"Up and over." Mike scanned the wall one more time to be sure.

"Exactly. Don't see a moat do you?" She asked taking the binoculars back.

"No. Doesn't seem to be one. And no river to feed into one anyway." Mike put the field glasses away. "Jennie, how's your powers?"

"Good. I can reappear on the wall – take out whatever for the guards, toss ropes down for you to climb up …After that, nothing."

"Okay no use sitting here looking at it … let's go."

Shadows within shadows they crossed the open space to the palace wall. Even with the hundreds of torches burning on the walls, the guards still missed seeing Mike and the elves. Jennie waited until they were half way to the wall when she raised her hands, disappearing from the edge of the forest she reappeared on the wall behind an unsuspecting guard.

Drawing her sword, she tapped him on the shoulder, he turned as she struck the guard collapsing at her feet. The guards on either side drew their swords rushing to his aid. Jennie swung back around, taking the Samurai stance, the sword in both hands, standing sideward, slightly crouched, the sword's hilt over her right shoulder in the modified _Hasso-no-Kamoe_. She swung around, the first soldier never knew what hit him as the blade sliced through the shield, chain-mail, and sword. Three soldiers ran into a whirl wind of female fury, three guards fell. Slipping the sword back into the sheath Jennie quickly hooked the grappling hook into the crinoline, tossing the rope over as two more rushed toward her. Jennie drew the sword, the sword sing the song of pending death she swung around the blade whistling its message of death. Both soldiers fell at her feet. However, within seconds of appearing Jennie/Estera knew she was losing her powers feeling dizzy the torches and soldiers spun in front of her.

"Come on sweetie, I need some help – preferably tonight, not tomorrow."

Mike was the first to make it over the wall. Drawing himself up to the crinoline he drew a revolver shooting two guards rushing toward Jennie. Jumping down he holstered the revolver drawing the sword. Someone along the wall sounded the alarm for invasion another person began banging on a piece of metal that set up a clanging racket.

"Shit, we're in trouble now. Jennie, let's go guys find the dungeon first."

The elves accounted for two more as Mike and Jennie herded them between them running down a flight of stairs from the promenade. Mike led from the front, Jennie covering the rear, the automatics in hand. They found a door along the palace keep's outer wall that was guarded.

The guard hefted his sword brandishing it at the invaders. Mike stopped holding the revolver in both hinds. "I wouldn't if I were you. This here .357 tends to make small holes going in and damn big holes going out."

The guard rushed him, "You were warned." Mike fired hitting his hand knocking the sword out of it.

"FREEZE! Now where are the elves and where is the dungeon?"

The guard stopped blood covered his hand. The three trying to surround Jennie stopped as the sword flew from the guard's hand sticking upright in the ground. Staring at the weapon they backed off not realizing who they were dealing with.

The guard dropped to his knees in front of Mike shaking with fear holding his wounded hand. "This door, m`lord."

A commander of the watch ran over to see why the guards were staring at something in front of them.

"Ya laggards!" he yelled stopping to give Jennie a quick look, seeing she held a small devise. Making the mistake of brandishing his sword at Jennie, he said harshly, "He's not even armed ya fools!"

"You're wrong!" Jennie shifted her left hand in his direction, "I'm a woman ya fool!" Shooting

the sword out of his hand, she enjoyed the look on his face as sword hit the ground next to the first sword. She said with a smile, "Next."

The commander gapped at her with an open mouth.

A soldier said, "They're the Sheriffs, m'lord."

Jennie ordered, "Drop your weapons and squat with hands on heads –NOW!"

The soldiers immediately did as order. The Commander stared at Jennie, never in his life or time in the King or Prince's service did he ever see a woman with the authority that this one shone.

The guard Mike was dealing with stood to step over to the door opening it he nodded to the steps light by torches leading down. "M'lord…"

Mike changed weapons attaching the Mag-light to the semi-automatic he shone it down the stairs into the gloom. The guard led the way conscious that Mike was behind him. The elves followed; Jennie last keeping the guards covered. All they could do was watch as the door was pulled shut behind the two Sheriffs.

The guard stopped at the bottom, Mike behind him, the pistol aimed at his forehead. "Locked m'Lord."

Smiling Mike said, "I'll just use the master key."

Mike stood back and shot twice into the lock, the sound reverberating off the stone walls nearly leaving them deaf. With his right foot he kicked it open. The jailers looked in shock as the door crashed open and a bright white light was shone at them.

"FREEZE! Hands on head and squat! Now! Move it! Now!"

The jailers quaked with fear the light coming closer until it materialized into a person in strange attire. The guard said, "The Sheriffs, they are here for the elves."

One jailer pointed across the dungeon to a rack and the other hanging by chains from a wall.

"There m'lord. We were ordered to torture them to learn where the new village was."

The four elves began to free the one on the rack. Mike swept the keys off the table tossing then to Jennie. "Help them I'll take care of business here." He reached across the table grabbing the jailer by the long greasy dirty hair, the jailer screamed as he felt Mike pulling his hair. "Feel good?" The jailer tried to shake his head. Mike slammed his head into the table, the jailer's nose broken blood streaming down his face to the table. "Feel good?" The jailer shook his head again. Mike slammed it into the table a third time. The jailer's face a bloody mass as he slumped to the table without a sound.

The other jailer watch with horror as Mike said, "Put yer hands on yer head and stand." Putting

his hands on his head he stood fearful what would happen to him. Mike moved him to the just vacated rack, "Lay down." The jailer did as he was told.

Elves streamed out of the back. Jonik said, flipping the keys in his hand in a 'devil-may-care' manner, "What about the rest of the prisoners, Mike?"

"Free `em all. I want them all freed." He glared at the jailer as he laid on the torture rack. "You know why you're here don't you?" The jailer dumbly nodded. Four elves stood on the rack pulling the jailer's arms back tying the ropes around arms and feet. Mike gave the wheel a turn until the other screamed. "That's for torturing the elves."

Mike looked up as men, women, elves, and creatures of all types streamed out of the cell block. Shielding their eyes from the bright lights they watched as he had one jailer tied to the rack and the other hand cuffed on the wall. Some smiled. The others looked unable to understand they were free of the dungeon cells.

"Jonik, is that everybody?" Mike called to the elf.

"That's everybody." He tossed the keys back to Mike.

He walked over to the jailer on the rack. I'm keeping these as security for ya. Don't want them getting lost now, do we?"

The jailer shook his head. As they walked away toward to the stairs one of the elves gave the rack wheel another turn, the jailer screamed in pain.

7.

Mike led the elves and people up the stairs, the two swapping swords for the assault rifles, Mike kicked the top door open in the faces of the startled guards. Striding over the commander of the guards, the commander watching him with caution started to draw his sword. Mike said in a rough tired tone, "Where's the Magi?"

The commander made the mistake of acting like he didn't know what Mike was talking about.

Mike poked the rife under his chin. "Got news for ya bucko, I got ninety rounds here, what do you have?"

The other looked down at the rifle then into Mike's dark penetrating eyes boring into him. Despite being tired, Mike was not one to be trifled with at that moment.

"In the great hall – the feast." His eyes crossed, he looked down at the rifle muzzle poking him in the chin.

"Now, ya see these elves and people?" The commandant nodded. "I want your men to protect them. Nothing, and I say again for your benefit, and good health protect them. Nothing is to happen to them, especially the elves. You understand …loud and clear?"

"Yes, m'lord."

"Good."

The soldiers looked uncomfortable as they gathered around the elves and people forming a protective cordon.

Mike shoved the commander ahead of him the rifle poking him in the back for all the soldiers to see. They entered the palace through the front entrance past another of the Prince's men and the King's men. They looked as Mike and Estera entered past the network of guards, their strange attire causing a stir among the soldiers, several starting to draw their swords and to challenge them. Several recognized them.

"Don't that's the two Sheriff's!"

Mike swung around with the commander in front of him, laying the rifle across his shoulder pointing it at the soldiers, he said, "Go ahead guys, make a move that'll be the last mistake you all make. For yer edification, I got ninety rounds in this here FN FAL rifle … what you guys have?"

Estera said, loud and clear above the noise, "Drop `em!"

Swords and pikes hit the floor with a rapid bang, clang … crash."

"Now put your hands on your heads, squat until I tell you to move – no one move unless I tell you to move. Understand? And I want to hear a resounding – Yes sir! Out of you."

Most mumbled, "Yes sir."

"I didn't hear you. I'm deaf in my left ear. Say it again so the Princess can hear you. Now say it!"

"Yes sir!"

"Stay here until I come get you."

Several at the feast heard him turning to see the commander shoved into the hall ahead of a man in strange attire and the other, equally different clothes. The Sheriff pointed something toward the people at the front of the hall. It took a few seconds for the gravity of the situation to take root.

"FREEZE PLAVEUS, you're under arrest in the name of the Druids of Castle Pevanshire for provoking sedition, causing unrest in the kingdom, and for your further edification, me and this FN FAL have ya all surrounded. Now drop the wand and put yer hands on yer head and get off that chair."

"The druids have no say over me, Sheriff." Plaveus yelled back. "I'm a free spirit."

Guards quickly gathered around the Princess and Prince, the King drawing his sword. They could see with the two Sheriffs suddenly showing up there would be trouble.

"Hate to differ with you, Plaveus …" said Estera as she moved to the left, the Magi in her sights.

Guests quickly getting out of their way and the line of fire.

All talking and laughing ceased. People looked from Plaveus to the two Sheriffs, both holding strange weapons on the Magi. The Magi was still holding the wand. He knew their powers were mitigated on the Palace grounds; he would keep the upper hand.

"Move away from that table, Plaveus."

He had a pretty little girl on his lap. The girl quickly vacated it for a safer area away from the impending conflict. Standing he took a chance hurling a fire bolt at Mike. Mike saw it coming dodging it holding the rifle up deflecting the bolt off the hand grip back at Plaveus. The bolt hit a tapestry and wall setting the tapestry on fire.

People screamed, hollering, cursing, crying as they crowded the door for safety getting away from the bolts of fire and invisible projectiles being hurled around the room. Mike and Esteras ignored the mass confusion as they dove behind over turned tables for cover.

Plaveus realized he was trapped. Nowhere to go. He was fighting for his life. He threw another bolt at Mike as he fired the rifle the bullet ripping a chunk out of the table Plaveus was hiding behind. Esteras knelt her rifle on automatic firing tearing the edge of the table apart. Plaveus held his hands together, chanting a spell, long enough Mike fired over the top of the table, the bullet hitting Plaveus in the arm knocking him back to the floor.

Plaveus sat up making a throwing motion with his good hand the force of the bolt pushing Mike back, the bolt ricocheting off the wall sending shards of stone in a small shower on to him. Mike brought the rifle around firing a shot at Plaveus who barely ducked the bullet as it gouged a chuck from the wall.

The Princess and Prince hid under the table, the King dove to the side getting away from the sudden fight. The King reasoned he'd been in wars before but this was putting a whole new meaning to the word 'war'. Guards hovered over them, most knew enough not to get involved in a fight with the two Sheriffs, they'd only lose.

Plaveus hurled another bolt toward Esterta, she saw what was coming ducking as it missed her

hitting the wall of the reception chamber. The guards in the reception chamber could only watch listening to the loud popping sound of the strange weapons echoing from the hall. Mike kicked over another table laden with food, dishes, pottery, and goblets of wine or mugs of ale. The whole thing crashed to the floor spilling food and dishes across the floor.

Kneeling, Mike took aim firing shooting the wand out of Plaveus's hand as he sat up again. Feeling the sudden burning sensation of the bullet Plaveus used his good hand thrusting it toward Esters. She fired and rolled to the side as the bolt of fire hit the upturned table. They exchanged fire, Mike effectively had the side blocked. Plavues and Estera met head on, Estera attempted to flank Plavues. He flung a series of fire bolts at her distracting her yet she automatically pulled the trigger emptying the magazine blowing holes in the up turned table.

Shots peppered the area around Plaveus as he and Estera exchanged shots and the lightening strikes from his good hand. Shards of wood flew over his head as she shot where he would be trying to find cover from her weapon's fire. Plaveus held himself, his vision blurring from the head wounds, blood running into his eyes. Blinking he could just make out a form peering out from behind the table. Although wounded, he was like a trapped wounded animal and just as dangerous.

Mike peered out from behind the table, the rifle ready looking for Plaveus. Mike was not counting on this turning into a slug fest. Moving carefully taking each step carefully he slipped away from his cover until he could see Plaveus lying behind the table. Raising the rifle just as the other thrust a fire ball at Estera. The girl fired as the fire ball hit the corner of the table blowing splinters of wood and fire across her back the bullet hit Plaveus in the chest. Mike saw Esteras hit by the pieces of wood, she screamed as she was hit. Mike said the 'hell with it' and shot Plaveus in the chest.

Plaveus looked back, his sight clearing for a second to see Mike bent over rush forward peering over sights of his weapon.

"Freeze, Plaveus you're done."

Plaveus started to raise his hand as his eyes rolled back, Mike knew he was dead as he fell back.

"Shit and the Druids wanted him alive. Oh well."

Prince Arturus and Princess Valerie peered out from their hiding place to see the shooting and thrusting fire balls Plaveus was casting in desperation was over. Plaveus lay dead the Sheriff standing over him. The soldiers looked in to the devastated hall. They shivered at the destruction and the gouges in the wall and burned tapestries.

Running over to Estera, he quickly began to pull her web gear and harness off. The elves rushed in.

Mike looked up relieved to see them. "Get me a tub of butter and a table cloth."

A couple stepped over to Plaveus to see he was dead. A tub of butter was found and another elf pulled a table cloth free of an over turned table and benches.

"Here, Sheriff," Jonik said handing him the butter.

Stripping the shirt and T-shirt off Estera, Mike lay her on her stomach. Dipping his

fingers into the butter, he said, 'to hell with sterilization' the sterile gloves were back on the horses in the forest. He applied liberal amounts of the butter to the burn wounds to sooth the pain. Wiping his hands off on the table cloth. Once they got back to Castle Pevanshire the druids could treat her better. Esteras revived despite the pain lookd up at Mike with a weak smile.

"I'll be alright, hone. The Druids can help me heal."

"Shhh, babe save your strength. I'll get you back to Castle Pevanshire

Four soldiers helped Mike pick Estera up to slide the cloth under her then carefully wrap her and carry her out to the horses.

Jonik said, "They're bringing the horses from the forest now, Mike."

Looking down at her limp form, he felt that she was still breathing. Soldiers went back to get the Magi's body to carry outside. "Good. Hopefully she will make it until we get back to Castle Pevanshire and the Druids."

A soldier threw Plaveus' body over his shoulder to carry him outside to the court yard. Prince Arturus and Princess Valerie with King Gérard followed Mike and the elves out to the court yard where the horses were led in by the elves. The three stood by the door watching as Mike mounted his horse then Estera was carefully passed up to Mike. The soldiers placed the body across a horse and tied down. They stood back as Mike gave the crowd a crisp salute Esteras waved her hands chanting the words. They faded from view.

8.

A voice broke the midday quiet of Hiborane, the youth who always announced the return of the two Sheriffs with a prisoner to Castle Pevanshire and the Druids ran through the town yelling, "The Sheriffs are coming, the Sheriffs are coming! They have a prisoner… Dead!"

People dropped what they were doing hurrying over to the main road to watch the procession as Mike with Estera and the body slowly passed through the village. The people could see there had been a fight between the two Sheriffs and the dead person, a witch, warlock or magi. The girl was wounded in the fight.

Mike turned up the road to the Castle the druids opened the gate for him. The apprentice druids glanced up as Mike approached them. Estera was wrapped in a linen cloth and a body tied to a horse, hers tied to his.

He entered the court yard where the Druids met him. They carefully lifted Estera from the horse, two others untied the body from the other horse. Mike dismounted watching as the Druids quickly carried Estera into the Castle.

A hand touched his shoulder. He glanced to the side to see Chief Druid Omkron at his side. "She will be just fine Mike. The Master Druids will see to it."

He followed them inside and upstairs to the room. She was laid face down on the bed the druids gathered around her. He felt a tugging at his arm then the other, looking down the girl Ethel and the boy Gylin apprentice Druid children to Estera reached out to take his hands as the Chief Druid began chanting a spell.

Late the following night opening her eyes Estera/Jennie reached out to take Mike's hand in hers, kneeling on the hard wood floor his head on the bed. Her Druid apprentices stood behind Mike waiting for her guidance.

"Is he sleeping?" she asked holding his hand unable to see his face.

"Yes, ma`am," they softly said together.

"How long has he been like this?" she asked feeling a tear on her face gazing at Mike as he slept at her side.

Ethel replied, "He's been at your side eighteen hours, ma`am."

"Let him sleep. He needs the rest."

# # #


End file.
